


Adultos

by JadeKathlucia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKathlucia/pseuds/JadeKathlucia
Summary: Homens, sem nenhuma malícia pra ver, se separando, apenas se tornando... adultos. Talvez fosse assim que me sentisse sobre Chanyeol.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Rosto

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #148
> 
> Estive muito empolgade com o fest, e fiquei eventualmente abalade por ter, no meio do caminho, um grande bloqueio. Agradeço ao apoio e as palavras de incentivo. Espero que gostem e que e autore do plot se sinta satisfeite com o que for ler.  
> Boa leitura! :)

****

* * *

**I**

Eu gostava do rosto dele.

Eu gostava quando ele sorria e seus olhos sorriam juntos. Gostava da sua expressão cínica e do jeito que demorava a responder às minhas perguntas. Gostava do tom cálido da sua voz e quando me chamava para sentar e jogar com ele.

Gostava, principalmente, de quando nós dois nos reuníamos aos fins de semana na minha casa isolada da cidade grande.

Talvez ainda goste de várias coisas. Mesmo que alguns de seus fios brancos já começassem a aparecer no meio de um amontoado negro, ou então que seus olhos já carregassem sinais da idade, ou até mesmo que meus sentimentos tenham sido deixados de lado.

**II**

Era quatro da tarde de uma sexta-feira. O tempo estava nublado, e não havia mais chances do sol abrir. Estava no carro dele, no banco do passageiro. Olhava a paisagem mudar de grandes prédios para casas simples. E quem dirigia era ele, óbvio.

As janelas estavam fechadas em virtude do ar condicionado, e o único som que reverberava em meus ouvidos era a voz melancólica do jovem Chet Baker. Eu reconhecia os pianos e os saxofones facilmente, mas apenas porque ele já me fez ouvi-lo vezes o bastante para isso.

Tocava “But not for me”. Era uma música entusiasta da solidão e da saudade, e eu não poderia me sentir mais abraçado. Olhei para Chanyeol, e suas mãos seguravam firmemente o volante. Seus olhos se fixavam na estrada, e seus lábios estavam retos e fechados.

— Gosto dessa música — comentei, tocando no botão de volume do rádio. Aumentei o som e fiquei esperando uma reação.

— Eu também — ele respondeu.

Chanyeol era sério. E para mim, era impossível descrevê-lo.

Chan-yeol. Um nome de duas sílabas na escrita ocidental. Pronunciado sem o toque de ambos os lábios, e utilizando-se do básico da flexão da língua para o som se moldar no ar.

Chan-yeol. Um nome melodioso e oscilante, composto de reflexões e seriedade. Pronunciado como mistério e utilizando-se da delicadeza dos seus modos para seus trejeitos se bagunçarem a olhos estranhos.

Chan-yeol.

— Chanyeol — pronunciei. Estava mexendo na ventilação do ar condicionado quando o disse.

"Hm" ele respondeu de volta, sereno e com cuidado, apenas para afirmar que ouviu. Permaneci calado. Tentava procurar uma posição em que o ar não me atingisse brutalmente. Fazia frio no carro.

Pensei que talvez estivesse me olhando, esperando que eu continuasse. Talvez, pensar isso fosse bobo, fosse um sonho. Mas eu gostava dessa fantasia.

— Faz tempo que não vamos para lá — comentei, me ajeitando novamente no banco. — Os vizinhos, a essa altura, estarão morrendo de saudade de ti.

Olhei novamente para seu rosto, vidrado na estrada, nos carros à sua frente, no horizonte. Levei meus olhos à estrada também. Tentava compartilhar a mesma concentração dele, a mesma visão. Mas estávamos em posições diferentes. Eu não poderia saber tudo, era óbvio. Eu era o Sehun.

— O trabalho tem me ocupado muito o tempo.

Assenti. Fechei os olhos e deixei que Chet Baker me levasse ao meu mundo. Este em que uma vez já compartilhamos toques, este que eu poderia colocar meus dedos em seu cabelo, e tudo estaria bem.

**III**

Ao pensar em Chanyeol, sinto que meus sentimentos mudaram. Ainda posso ouvir o blues tocando em algum lugar da minha mente, e de meus pés tentando acompanhar as batidas de Billie Holliday. Ele me viciou em "Your Mother's son-in-law" também, mas outros vícios vieram juntos.

Eu não lembro quando tudo isso começou. Às vezes digo a mim que foi quando Joohyun aproximou-se mais dele, às vezes digo que foi quando crianças, após nos beijarmos por acidente. Inventei até, uma vez, que foi quando dividimos uma refeição juntos. No fim, eu não sei dizer quando começou, mas começou. Eu não esperava que uma onda de entusiasmo e tristeza me seguiriam depois. Isso era extremamente íntimo, e nem todos poderiam se sentir como eu senti, mas eu percebia as coisas desse jeito.

Chanyeol tinha cabelo preto. Quando o sol refletia nos seus fios, eu via azul. Chanyeol era desse mesmo jeito, dual.

**IV**

Eu amava Chanyeol. Mas amar talvez seja um sentimento muito complexo de estudo. Para simplificar, eu era apaixonado por Chanyeol. Seus trejeitos adultos de quem parecia ter o mundo em suas mãos, sua ode rotineira à superioridade, e sua melancolia elegante.

Seis horas foi o horário em que chegamos na minha casa de veraneio. Observamos o sol se abrir pelas janelas do carro dele, assim que nos afastamos do clima frio e denso da cidade. E quando ele estacionou o carro na minha garagem, corriqueiro, o convidei para assistir ao pôr do sol na beira da praia, antes da maré subir.

"Sehun", ele disse, como um resmungo. "Vamos tirar nossas coisas do carro primeiro", continuou. E eu disse "não" e o puxei para fora da garagem, segurando seu pulso e o vendo quase cair com a força que o puxei. Ignorei sua blusa e a calça igualmente folgadas de quem queria chegar e se acomodar em um canto assim que encontrasse a morada. Seus pés estavam calçados por um sapato social. Chanyeol gostava desse sapato e por isso normalmente o usava. Naquele dia, inclusive, havia acabado de sair do trabalho.

Era até engraçado pensar que Chanyeol havia ido ao seu emprego usando roupas tão largas. Mas a verdade era que ele se trocara antes de se encontrar comigo. Pois apesar de gostar de se vestir de um jeito sério, no fundo, ele apreciava o conforto de não ter tecidos apertando sua pele.

Fechei a garagem sem demoras, e fiz com que Chanyeol andasse rápido para podermos chegar à praia ainda a tempo de o sol ser visto nos céus, saindo das nuvens e dando boas vindas à lua.

Eu morava perto de uma praia estranha e de caráter duvidoso. Esta vivia cheia de objetos curiosos e nem um pouco interessantes. Para chegar à praia, havia uma escada íngreme de pedra, onde era possível encontrar vários tipos de insetos. Eu gostava, em partes.

No meio do trajeto, soltei minha mão do pulso de Chanyeol. O apertava, e seu jeito de andar não contrastava com o meu modo animado de agir. Estávamos a uma distância considerável de Chanyeol. Olhei para o céu e percebi que o sol ainda não havia se escondido nas nuvens. Virei meu rosto para meu companheiro e refiz uma parte do meu caminho até chegar perto dele.

— Vamos — mandei.

Segurei sua mão bruscamente e apressei meu passo, puxando-o novamente. Ele me acompanhou, mesmo estando para trás. Não estava relutando quanto ele normalmente relutaria, e isso me deixou animado. Achava que ele, ao fazer das minhas vontades pelo menos uma vez, me deixaria mais entusiasmado para tudo. Estava correto, se ele estivesse pensando nisso.

E ao pousar os pés na escada de pedra, aliviei o toque na sua mão. Estávamos com as palmas suadas. Desci rapidamente, pulando degrau por degrau até sentir a areia fofa engolir a sola dos meus sapatos. Chanyeol desceu devagar, e pareceu não se importar com a maciez da areia, mesmo usando seus calçados preferidos.

Esses pequenos gestos de Chanyeol... Se ele soubesse, pelo menos um pouco, o quanto faziam meu peito encher de felicidade.

Apoiei-me na parede de pedras e retirei meu chinelo, deixando que meus pés sentissem a umidade dos finos grãos. Guardei-os em frente à escada, separados em um canto visível. Ele fez o mesmo em seguida.

A maré estava um pouco longe da escada, mas apenas de andar alguns passos, era possível alcançar a água e deixar que ela abraçasse a pele. Fiz isso. Nem me importei com a roupa ficando pesada ou colada, só sentei na areia úmida, deixando que a água falhasse em me levar em sua companhia. Chanyeol me seguiu e parou atrás de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos.

— Chegamos bem na hora — disse, maravilhado pelo banho de despedida do sol.

Sempre que eu falava algo, não esperava uma resposta. Às vezes eu ensaiava meu próprio monólogo. Tinha, de fato, várias coisas a reclamar sobre. O fato de que gostava de ouvir a sua voz, de que gostava de ter atenção, de que gostava de conversar com ele. Mas em alguns momentos, eu só permanecia em silêncio, apesar de sempre querer mais.

Eu não poderia me contentar com as coisas como eram. Ou poderia...

O vento batia em meu rosto, e eu sentia que estava tudo bem. Ele estava me acompanhando neste fim de semana, e talvez eu não estivesse desejando mais. Eram os pequenos truques em seus modos de agir naquele momento que me faziam estar com borboletas no estômago na casa dos 20. Pensei que jamais enfrentaria isso novamente, não depois de sentir seus lábios e em seguida observar seu rosto espantando se afastando de mim.

Senti um toque rápido em meu braço, e me assustei. Olhei para trás, e lá estava ele, olhando para o horizonte como quando estava dirigindo, mas agora observava o mesmo que eu, com a mesma serenidade. Ele me encarou de volta, sério, e se aproximou para ficar ao meu lado, sentado lado a lado comigo. Dei espaço por entre as pedras que repousavam na areia e apoiei-me em meus braços, voltando meus olhos para o sol indo embora por entre as águas.

— Você poderia trazer a Joohyun qualquer dia — comentei triste, mas sem denotar.

Eu não gostaria que Joohyun estivesse aqui. Não gostaria, também, que ela atrapalhasse esse pequeno momento frágil e quente entre nós dois. Mas eu não poderia esquecer nunca de Joohyun na vida de Chanyeol. E se isso o deixasse feliz, eu tentaria ficar feliz com a sua felicidade.

Joohyun era namorada de Chanyeol há vários anos, e nós três éramos amigos. Às vezes penso que tudo tenha começado em um dia, na época do meu ensino fundamental, em que nós nos reuníamos e conversamos sobre besteiras nas últimas cadeiras da sala, ou talvez começou quando Joohyun caiu e torceu o pé em um dia quente de verão, e eu e Chanyeol estávamos lá para ajudá-la.

Lembro-me bem do dia da queda. Joohyun estava correndo por entre os corredores do colégio, e tropeçou entre seus pés. Tropeçou com tanta delicadeza que pensei que havia apenas uma pedra em seu caminho. Em suas mãos estava uma cartinha de amor simplória amassada pela pressão de seus dedos. Quando a ajudei a levantar, ela olhou para o papel sujo e se apoiou em meu ombro, reclamando de dor.

“Me leva perto daquele lixeiro” dizia chorosa. Ela era uma criança na época, e com certeza estava com o tornozelo doendo. Era uma dor nova para que ignorasse. E mesmo que não fosse, Joohyun era muito sentimental para não sentir nada.

Levei-a até lá, e sem resistência, jogou o envelope e o seu conteúdo. Eu não sabia o conteúdo da carta, e nunca descobri, mas a pessoa para quem ela iria entregar...

Chanyeol continuava observando o céu escurecendo, a água se misturando com o céu. E eu permanecia olhando para ele e seus traços fortes. Estava com os olhos semicerrados, provavelmente pensando na resposta que me daria. Ou algo mais profundo.

— Joohyun está meio ocupada com os trabalhos do hospital — disse, colocando os olhos em mim.

A expressão de seu rosto, mesmo com os olhos quase cobertos pelas pálpebras e pelos cílios, insinuava conformidade. Conformidade comigo ao seu lado, e com ele sentindo as mesmas sensações que estava tendo com a água atingindo sua pele por meio das roupas.

Naquele momento, a maré enchia. E ainda estávamos lá, sentados. Em silêncio.

O silêncio sempre entre nós, mesmo que um dia, aos 15 anos, ríamos de tudo e todos.

Concordei com a cabeça, por fim. Joohyun sempre estava ocupada com seus deveres como médica. Pelo menos, era sempre o que ele me dizia.

**V**

Eu bebia chá quando alguém bateu à porta do meu escritório. Nunca fui, de fato, muito amante dessa bebida. No geral, a achava sem graça. Não era do meu gosto, pelo menos não até perceber o quanto Chanyeol tomava no começo da manhã.

Com a paciência de um herdeiro da calma, ele levantava-se e esquentava água. De madrugada. Nas primeiras vezes que o vi fazendo, não entendia, e pensei que era apenas um costume como todos os outros. Era, sem dúvidas.

Um dia, entre nossas últimas visitas, perguntei, curioso. E ele me respondeu “você deveria tentar” com aquela voz de quem sabe de tudo. “É bom. Clareia os pensamentos”.

— Entre — eu disse.

Estava olhando para as flores carmesim que havia ganhado de presente de joohyun. Ela sabia como registrar uma marca em algum lugar.

Pela porta entrou Kai. Kai...

— Esse envelope estava na mesa da sala — disse ele, jogando a correspondência em cima da minha mesa.

— Não faço ideia do que seja.

— Acho que deves abrir. Está bem embrulhado, e o seu nome está escrito de um jeito bem bonito.

Kai riu da própria fala e se retirou da sala, deixando-me novamente sozinho. Mas agora, com algo para ler e ocupar minha mente.

**VI**

Fazia muito frio à noite na casa de veraneio. Era uma casa aberta e próxima ao mar, logo era comum que o ambiente fosse mais frio quando escurecesse.

A casa, na verdade, era de meus pais. Eu não havia herdado de presente, ou feito algo para que merecesse uma casa só minha em um lugar afastado. Estávamos apenas de intrusos em nosso mundinho particular, onde apenas nós dois éramos os convidados.

Havia pegado a chave emprestada da casa de meus pais uma semana antes de convidar Chanyeol para esse passeio. Passei minutos, perdão, horas de meu dia estagnado em uma sala, rodando e rodando no próprio círculo que fazia com meus passos, pensando se eu o chamava ou não. Lembrava das últimas vezes que o convidei, e ele disse, com aquela voz rouca de quem passava horas do dia falando com pessoas:

— Desculpa, Sehun. Estou ocupado no momento.

E era sempre assim. E nos tempos livres de um descanso no trabalho ou outro, compartilhava momentos com joohyun. Naquele mesmo lugar que eles sempre iam, com aqueles mesmos sorrisos estampados em fotos.

Havia fechado os olhos por vários e longos minutos até pegar o celular e discar o seu número, o primeiro que estava na lista de contatos e, óbvio, o que eu ligava recorrentemente.

— Fala

A voz de Chanyeol do outro lado do telefone me fez focar minha atenção apenas na ligação e nada mais.

— Ei...

Minha voz vacilou e pareceu morrer no final. Eu estava nervoso e entusiasmado, mas o fato de estar cansado de fazer o mesmo pedido mais uma vez me deixava ainda mais exausto.

— Eu peguei emprestado a chave da casa de veraneio — comecei a falar, pensando se haveria alguma demonstração ou falha na sua respiração do outro lado da linha. — Essa semana no trabalho foi muito corrida e eu ‘tava afim de ver um pouco a praia das pedras e pegar um ar diferente do da cidade grande.

Silêncio.

Do outro lado, pude ouvir um ruído. Pensei que era demonstração de irritação, mas não havia sinais de sua voz no barulho.

— Peguei umas receitas diferentes na internet também, e chegou um novo jogo. Se você quiser, o convite está aberto.

Ouvi a sua risada fraca, a que muito não conseguia mais reproduzir enquanto divagava sobre Chanyeol.

— Você já zerou aquele lá da última vez sem mim? — perguntou, em um tom brincalhão.

— Sim. Você nunca mais veio me visitar.

Ele riu.

Eu amava aquela risada.

— Poderia ter esperado um pouco, não?

— Pra mim era muito importante saber o final.

— E teve o mesmo gosto ver sozinho o final do que de quando a gente debate finais ridículos juntos?

— Óbvio. Criei várias teorias sozinhos.

Conseguia imaginar o rosto de Chanyeol se contorcer em um sorriso de canto, com a pele marcada pelas linhas de expressão que não tínhamos tanto quanto adolescentes.

E para ser sincero, eu menti.

Eu não havia terminado de jogar o jogo. Pois assim que eu liguei o maldito aparelho e a história começou, olhei para o lado e senti que estava sozinho e não poderia rir com alguém ou fazer piadas sem graça.

Chanyeol fez bastante barulho do outro lado do telefone. Fiquei curioso, até que ele disse para que eu esperasse.

— Vamos que horas? — perguntou enfim.

— Pode ser umas 16h.

— Depois do meu trabalho?

— Tem problema?

Chanyeol pareceu pensar pela demora.

Talvez eu estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes, já que sempre depois do trabalho dele, ele se encontrava com joohyun.

— Nenhum.

— Ok. Perfeito.

— Me liga quando chegar mais perto para confirmar. Podemos ir no meu carro.

**VII**

Chanyeol era incrível. Era isso que eu achava dele, dentre todos os meus pensamentos em seus trejeitos simplistas e calculados. O jeito que ele pegava a guitarra para tocar, e o jeito que ele pincelava os fios desta para produzir sons agressivamente delicados era incrível.

Chanyeol normalmente usava preto e azul. Eram essas as cores de Chanyeol. Quando Joohyun queria, ele usava vermelho. Quando eu queria, eu não queria.

E Chanyeol seguia os dias assim, nesses tons de preto e branco, e preto e azul.

Eu nunca entendi muito quem era Chanyeol, mas eu amava Chanyeol. Eu amava o seu tom de voz dizendo “Sehun”, e o seu jeito bruto de me dá um aperto de mão.

Eu ainda sou, sem dúvidas, alguém solitário. Quando afirmava que me confortava com as mínimas coisas que Chanyeol fazia e de alguma forma me envolviam, era sim verdade, até pelo fato de que eu conseguia fugir um pouco de mim, e isso me fazia bem.

**VIII**

Era começo da noite quando eu e Chanyeol resolvemos, enfim, irmos para casa. Começava a fazer frio, o mesmo frio que preenchia todos os cômodos dessa construção de tijolo, cimento e madeira. Havíamos chegado com calma dessa vez. Retiramos nossos sapatos com calma, e retiramos nossas roupas com calma.

“Posso usar o banheiro primeiro?” perguntou. Respondi que sim. E pelo canto dos olhos, quando entramos no nosso quarto e ele começou a se despir, observei seus músculos contraindo ao contorcer a camisa até sair de seu corpo. Observei seu cabelo ficar bagunçado quando o algodão da camisa tocou seus fios, e mudar o sentido, os colocando para frente de seu rosto completamente. Observei, ao final de tudo, ele jogar a camisa na cama e me olhar de relance.

* * *

— Precisamos fazer compras — disse, me jogando no sofá.

A sala da casa de veraneio era elegante. A madeira que havia sido utilizada para compor seu interior reluzia à luz artificial do lustre, e deixava o ambiente muito mais bonito do que de fato parecia à luz do dia. Em suas paredes, muitas janelas deixavam o ar entrar e circular pela casa. Mas não era tão aconchegante quanto aparentava. Era, afinal, frio à noite.

Chanyeol concordou, com a toalha em cima de seu rosto. Ele sentava no sofá à minha frente, na mesma direção que eu. Seu rosto estava sereno e parecia não ter preocupações. Eram exatamente muitos anos convivendo com Chanyeol, mas vê-lo desse jeito, para mim, parecia um privilégio nas circunstâncias que estava.

Deus sabe o quanto eu sentia inveja de Joohyun.

— Podemos pegar o seu carro e ir comprar algo no supermercado, algumas comidas prontas, ingredientes... — sugeri.

Estava muito confortável observando os traços do corpo de Chanyeol, e a marca que a calça moletom fazia em seu quadril, ou a forma em que as gotas do vapor d’água se acomodavam na sua pele e deslizavam suavemente pela maciez de sua pele. Se ele se mexesse mais um pouco, ainda assim iria continuar sendo um agrado olhar para ele dessa forma.

Suspirei pesado, e voltei meus olhos para o teto. Fechei-os e peguei uma almofada para abafar meu rosto.

Eu amava Chanyeol, e era apenas eu que sabia isso. Joohyun não sabia isso. Chanyeol não sabia isso. E na minha mente, esse segredo pessoal parecia funcionar muito bem. Não haveria fofocas, não haveria julgamento, e nem haveria Sehun para se meter em casal alheio.

E isso era sufocante.

Não saber o que fazer ou como agir. Pois parecia comum todos serem amigos e amigos saberem o que fazer em situações de puro sentimento amoroso ou sexual. Mas eu não sabia.

Era claro que tudo tinha um ponto de culpa minha.

Será que se eu tivesse falado para Chanyeol que eu gostava dele desde quando crianças ele ainda iria ser meu amigo? Ou será que iriamos dividir do mesmo sentimento com o mundo? Será que Joohyun se sentiria ofendida e procuraria outra pessoa? Ou ela apenas iria se tornar uma inimiga e compartilharia comigo os mesmos sentimentos de solidão e injustiça que eu passo todos os dias?

Isso parecia até doentio. Uma febre que não passava. Um objeto estranho que a carne de seu corpo já se acostumou em manter preso para sobreviver.

Como será que eu conseguiria passar meus dias sem Chanyeol?

Bem, da mesma forma que eu passo todos: sozinho.

Não ouvi Chanyeol se levantando ou pronunciando uma palavra para mim. Meu rosto estava respirando embaixo de uma almofada, e só senti a toalha úmida que Chanyeol usava ser jogada contra minha barriga.

— Veste logo uma blusa. Vamos comer fora esses dias. Ou você quer realmente cozinhar? — ele disse, terminando a frase com uma entonação tirando graça.

Eu estava preparado para fazer o tanto de comida que fosse, mesmo que ele não comesse como eu comesse, mas iria satisfazer o meu desejo de ser útil.

— O tanto de dinheiro que vamos gastar com comida, podemos gastar comendo fora. Eu pago os jantares e você paga os almoços.

Estava feliz. Eu estava com Chanyeol.

**IX**

Por muito tempo Chanyeol me deu paz. Mesmo quando ele pegava o cigarro e jogava a fumaça no meu rosto — nesse momento, eu apenas sentia puros flashs de cenas sexuais passando pela minha cabeça. Mesmo quando ele pegava um livro e batia gentilmente com ele no topo da minha cabeça — nesse momento, eu pensava que era apenas um aviso para que eu ficasse mais atento a diversas situações.

Talvez, até nos dias de hoje, Chanyeol ainda me dê paz. Ouvir o seu nome pelos lábios dos outros, e ouvir ele mesmo pronunciando meu nome, com a mesma descrença de antes, e com as mesmas brincadeiras de quando tínhamos 25 anos, 15 anos, 10 anos.

**X**

Chanyeol pegou o carro e fomos passear pelas ruas da ilha procurando algo para comer. O bom de ter uma morada em um lugar comumente conhecido pelas férias de verão e praia é que a noite é de fato uma criança. São crianças passeando pelas praças com algodão doce nas mãos, são crianças banhadas com sabonete com cheiro de rosas e usando roupas bonitas e bonés engraçados, esperando na fila de brinquedos ilegais montados por pessoas estranhas com o objetivo de ganhar dinheiro. Mas além de crianças, há os adolescentes que emanam energia, e que procuram locais isolados para aproveitar o tempo fora de casa.

A noite era sim uma criança.

Eu e Chanyeol passamos por vários casais durante todo o trajeto, assim como passamos por crianças. Todos no mesmo padrão de números e aparições. E todos se divertindo.

Na verdade, eu menti novamente.

Havia crianças chorando pelo balão que fugiu de seus dedos, e adolescentes chorando com garrafas de bebidas em mãos. Mas as partes tristes da cidade não merecem ser realmente relatas. Afinal, eu já estou relatando meu fim de semana desastroso.

Paramos em um lugar próximo à praça, um escondido pela igreja cristã que proclamava os últimos sinais de missa. Parecia ser um local calmo e silencioso, que pessoas próximas de lá apoiavam e ajudavam. Era ali que Chanyeol escolheu para jantar.

Descemos do carro e buscamos um local para sentar. Acabamos escolhendo um próximo à calçada, pois poderíamos ver o carro.

O cardápio não era ruim, mas também não parecia bom. Quando a comida chegou à nossa mesa, eu tive certeza que não saberia o que estava comendo, até dar a primeira mordida.

— Essa comida... — disse Chanyeol, na sua segunda garfada. — Ela é um pouco estranha, né?

Olhei para ele com o rosto tímido de quem tinha medo de ser pego por fofocar em voz alta. Concordei engolindo mais um pedaço.

O nosso prato era o especial da casa, e era um especial de fato, pois se assemelhava com um mar de surpresas.

— Não é ruim, mas...

Após terminar de falar, prestei atenção na quantidade de comida em meu prato, e agradeci que a porção era o suficiente pra não me enjoar comendo.

— Eu sei. É isso. Não tem como descrever.

Chanyeol sorriu para mim como se acabássemos de compartilhar uma piada interna. Me senti um adolescente novamente, daqueles que contava todos os momentos bons de quando se gostava de alguém. Daqueles que enumerava cada vez que a pessoa te tratava bem ou lembrava de ti. Parecia bom e fofo, mas não quando eu já estava com mais de vinte anos, e não quando eu ainda não tinha superado as primeiras vezes que contei os nossos momentos bons.

Quando Chanyeol terminou sua refeição, ficamos esperando a conta, que não demorou para surgir na mesa.

Olhar as suas mãos e observar a forma harmoniosa que seus dedos seguravam uma caneta para fazer sua assinatura fazia com que eu me sentisse estranho. Um dos motivos para isso era que eu reparava muito em Chanyeol, e amava cada detalhe disso. Das pontas vermelhas de seus dedos até o tamanho de seus cílios eu observava. Era até fácil me perder na beleza que era Chanyeol, pois ele era alguém calado que parecia atrair todos os olhares para si.


	2. Corpo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**I**

Gostava de lembrar de Chanyeol em meus devaneios mais sórdidos. Lembrar-me das vezes quando a luz do meu quarto estava apagada, e eu conseguia ouvir a sua voz passar pela minha mente, mesmo que ele não estivesse perto de mim.

Às vezes era sobre os meus sentimentos com ele, às vezes era sempre sobre a voz de Chanyeol, mas de noite, quando estava apenas eu e meu corpo, era muito mais que paixões rasas e impensáveis. Era meu desejo carnal, apenas meu.

**II**

Acordei no dia seguinte com a luz do sol banhando o quarto. Eu e Chanyeol dividíamos o mesmo.

Contorci o rosto com a claridade que incomodava meus recém abertos olhos, e olhei devagar para o lado, onde a cama de Chanyeol se encontrava. Estava vazia.

Chanyeol tinha o costume de acordar cedo, e por alguns momentos antes de adormecer, havia pensado se ele perdera essa mania. No fim, ele ainda era o mesmo Chanyeol de sempre, com os mesmos hábitos. Ou talvez, nem tanto assim.

Levantei-me com preguiça, apoiando minhas mãos no lençol bege da minha cama. Vi também que Chanyeol havia deixado o dele dobrado e alinhado, como um bom jovem mimado que era. Bem, eu era também. Mas meu berço de ouro era outro.

O meu lençol estava quente, tanto pelo contato com a minha pele pela noite toda, quanto pela quentura do sol. Deixei a cama do mesmo jeito que havia acordado — dizia que depois arrumaria —, erguendo os braços em seguida a fim de me espreguiçar. Aproximei-me da cama de Chanyeol, para entender o jeito que ele arrumara os panos. Era até engraçado pensar que os lençóis dele estavam frios, como se Chanyeol tivesse os jogado na sala, recebendo o frio do vento da maré. Como se Chanyeol nem mesmo tivesse passado a noite no mesmo ambiente que eu.

Mas óbvio, isso era apenas um pensamento bobo. Vi o momento em que ele virou de lado, e me olhando engraçado, com o travesseiro acomodando seu rosto, disse “boa noite”. Observei a luz do seu abajur se apagar e seus olhos se fecharem em linhas suaves.

**III**

É prático, para mim, dizer que não sou o mesmo que era quando tinha 20 anos. A paisagem que via quando acordava não é a mesma que vejo hoje e vice versa. Meus sonhos mudaram e eu mudei junto com eles.

Quando levanto da cama, após sair do banheiro, vejo minha aparência. Reparo se meu cabelo está bagunçado o bastante para uma única passada de escova domá-lo, e em seguida, procuro algo para vestir.

Mesmo eu não conhecendo mais quem é Chanyeol, ainda tenho uma parte dele em meus novos costumes, agora não tão novos. Para mim, agora, não são um incômodo como pensei que seriam no começo. No momento em que comecei a tentar entender Chanyeol e suas manias, me vi fazendo as mesmas coisas. Pensei que era um desastre e iria eventualmente me desfazer em um poço de despersonalização, mas acabou que isso tornou-se tão parte de mim que só fez com que eu me sentisse melhor comigo mesmo.

**IV**

Chanyeol e eu iríamos jogar um videogame que há muito não tocávamos. Era um dos que menti dizendo que já tinha terminado e descoberto o final.

Chanyeol me observava enquanto eu ligava o jogo, com aquela expressão de superioridade, sentado no sofá da sala. Terminei de mexer nos fios da TV e sentei ao lado dele. Suas pernas estavam abertas, e estava apenas de bermuda, com a borda de sua cueca aparecendo.

Eu evitava olhar para esses detalhes. E digo a verdade quando digo que evitava, no entanto, era impossível para meus olhos não repararem nesses nuances de comodismo que Chanyeol tinha perto de mim. Não era mais como se fossemos dois homens com um nível de intimidade estável, éramos como se fossemos amigos que já estavam acostumados com a presença um do outro.

Na sua boca, um cigarro se encontrava em seus lábios. A lembrança de minha fala percorreu minha mente. “Acho que você não deve fumar muito por aqui”, eu repetia, “o cheiro vai ficar impregnados nos móveis e talvez seja difícil tirar antes de nós irmos embora”. Ele havia assentido com a cabeça quando disse.

Chanyeol fumava. Isso era um fato. Por vezes achava que a mudança de sua voz provinha da garganta desgastada pela fumaça, e não mais de sua saída da adolescência. Evitava comentar alguns fatos por achar que não tínhamos intimidade para brigar um com o outro.

Isso era, sim, uma insegurança de nosso relacionamento. Mesmo eu dizendo que ele sentia intimidade comigo, ao estar sentado com a cueca aparecendo e sua costa nua encostada no sofá, não sentia o mesmo vindo de mim. Tanto é que poucas vezes ficava sem camisa na sua frente. Tanto é que nós não tínhamos brincadeiras comuns de garotos no auge de sua infância, como socos e tapas na pele um do outro.

Encarei-o bem, com olhos sérios e minha expressão apática.

— Ei.

Chanyeol me olhou. Parecia ter olhos cansados, como quem não dormia a noite toda, mas era apenas os traços normais de seu rosto.

— É que... o cigarro...

Ele olhou para o fumo em sua mão, e como se lembrasse de algo, levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha. Fiquei analisando seus movimentos, sem entender de fato porque ele decidiu fazer isso de repente.

— Sabe... — Levantei o tom da minha voz para que ele me escutasse de onde estava. — Eu só lembrei. Não precisava correr.

Terminei rindo.

Logo ele voltou para perto de mim, com as mãos úmidas.

— Eu sinto muito. Havia me esquecido — disse.

Parecia até cômico enxergar Chanyeol desse jeito, encabulado. Era difícil para que ele mostrasse suas possíveis fragilidades, mesmo quando estava próximo de quem gostava. Era como se ele fosse alguém impassível de erro, e estava normal suportar isso.

Ele sentou-se novamente no sofá, do jeito que estava antes. Pegou o controle do vídeo game em suas mãos se virou para mim.

— Vamos?

Começamos a jogar. Pensei que ele fosse estranhar o salvo do jogo, o mesmo da última vez. Mas preferi não comentar. Achava que ele ia pensar que apenas utilizei outro para continuar.

No meio dos nossos comentários maldosos, Chanyeol pausou o jogo e me olhou.

— Liguei para Joohyun quando acordei.

Bem, era óbvio que ele ligaria para Joohyun. Ele perguntaria como teria sido sua manhã, e comentaria sobre seu dia. Era o que eu achava, pelo menos.

— E como ela está? Há algum problema?

— Nenhum

Ele ficou em silêncio, parado, com o controle nas mãos.

— É só que... — Chanyeol pausava para falar, e isso me dava medo. — Posso trazer ela aqui para que pudesse tomar banho na praia?

— Sem problemas. Há o quarto de casal, você sabe... Eu até comentei ontem que qualquer dia você poderia trazê-la.

Chanyeol meneou a cabeça, afirmando. Eu não soube definir por onde iam seus pensamentos. Se ele estava com vergonha de me perguntar tal coisa, ou se a minha presença entre eles o incomodava.

Me entristecia que ele tivesse seguido minhas opiniões quando eu não tive segurança em sugeri-las no dia que observamos o pôr do sol. Tinha sido apenas um comentário bobo e simpático, em que eu colocara meus amigos à frente de meus momentos de serenidade, assim como fiz ao concordar que Joohyun viesse para cá.

Estava tudo bem quando Chanyeol estava bem, pois parecia até que eu também estava bem com isso, mesmo que não estivesse. Chanyeol se preocupava com a felicidade de Joohyun assim como eu me preocupava com a sua, mas isso era um assunto que era difícil falar com ele.

**V**

Achava que tinha medo das reações de Chanyeol até perceber como ele reagia. Quando ele reagia à felicidade seu rosto se movia em um sorriso, quando ele reagia à tristeza seu rosto se fechava em neutralidade. Meu maior temor por muito tempo foi a sua reação à raiva.

Eu nunca cheguei a vê-lo com raiva. Às vezes imaginava que era uma expressão cheia de dor e amargura, da mesma forma que ele fazia quando cortava o dedo sem querer ou ralava seu braço quando criança. Essa imaginação ficou na minha mente por muito tempo na adolescência. Agora vejo Chanyeol como alguém que dificilmente se estressa, e caso se estresse... Bem, ele tem a Joohyun.

**VI**

Chanyeol decidiu ir buscar Joohyun depois do jantar, pois não teria que correr para voltar para cá a tempo e ainda arrumar o quarto de casal. Estaria cansado da viagem. Ele passaria a noite fora. E eu estaria sozinho, novamente.

Passar a noite sem companhia na casa de veraneio era triste. Eu tinha que me preocupar com a posição das cortinas no quarto, e também tinha que tomar cuidado com a casa, e tinha que ouvir meus próprios pensamentos.

A cama de Chanyeol continuava intacta, com os panos dobrados do jeito que havia deixado, como se tivesse entendido que era apenas uma única noite que passaria ao meu lado. E que talvez só isso me deixasse satisfeito. Na verdade, nem o último pensamento deveria ser passado em sua cabeça, uma vez que ele não sabia de fato como eu me sentia.

Me deixar satisfeito e me deixar feliz eram posições que se diferenciavam por uma fina linha tênue chamada desejo. Chanyeol me alimentar com bobagens que duram segundos e por vezes minutos me deixava satisfeito, mas nem sempre me deixavam feliz. Isso, era óbvio, se dava porque Chanyeol já tinha quem ocupasse seus pensamentos, diferente de mim.

Dizer constantemente que era solitário, e sozinho, e vivia passando meus dias em meus próprios pensamentos era uma mania minha de ressaltar que achava que jamais seria notado. Eu vivia com medo de destruir um laço tão sensível e duradouro que me rodeou por longos anos. Sei muito bem que isso não deveria nem ser uma de minhas preocupações, e que deveria sim cuidar da forma que eu sentia as coisas ao meu redor com o objetivo de procurar melhorar e achar uma forma de me sentir bem. O problema de fato estava em como me sentir bem quando não tinha coragem de enfrentar meus próprios sentimentos.

Vivia nessa bolha de vergonha e passado onde o protagonista era eu e esperava que alguém tomasse decisões por mim. Que alguém me visse de longe e entendesse mesmo que não falasse nada.

E eu passava meus dias assim, nesse mar de dúvida e egoísmo exacerbado.

Por muito pensei que o afastamento de Chanyeol com Joohyun melhoraria a forma que me sentia e que me expressava, mas ver as fotos, ler os comentários, analisar como eles viviam... Não era de longe um exercício muito bom. E tudo porque eu não conseguia enfrentar meus medos.

Era de madrugada quando decidi deixar meu telefone de lado e tentar cair no sono. Deitei-me em minha cama e embrulhei-me com os lençóis que deixara amarrotado de manhã cedo, logo ao acordar. Fechei os olhos, e invadi minha mente com a escuridão.

Me concentrei para dormir. Virei para um lado e em seguida virei para o outro. Tornei a voltar para a minha posição de um cadáver preparado para o seu funeral. O frio invadia o amontoado de panos que me cobria e eu só conseguia me sentir agoniado com a ideia de não dormir.

Pensei muito até fazer o que recorreu a minha mente. Abri os olhos e em seguida os fechei, apenas para abri-los novamente e olhar para o teto branco do quarto. Olhei para minhas cobertas, e estava bem embrulhado. Duvidei do fato que não iria fazer isso, pois me sentia na obrigação de não tornar a colocar tais imaginações em minha mente fantasiosa.

E falhei, como sempre. Mas aquela seria a última vez, que nem disse para mim das últimas vezes. Era a última vez naquele momento. Eu não saberia quantas últimas vezes iria voltar a ter.

Coloquei o lençol por cima de minha cabeça e entrei em um casulo de fios trançados. Deveria abaixar um pouco a calça de meu pijama, mas queria tentar não o fazer. E por isso, passei a mão suavemente por cima de onde estava meu pau.

Pronunciar essas palavras me deixam com vergonha, mas quando estou na minha própria companhia não parecem tão intensas quanto deveriam. Estava confortável em dizê-las. Eram uma parte comum do meu vocabulário, mas usadas para um contexto sério...

Não comecei imaginando nada. Só coloquei minha mão perto de meu membro, e procurei relaxar. Acomodei minha costa ao colchão coberto e fechei meus olhos mais uma vez, agora para prazeres pessoais.

Gostaria de levar minha mente a outro lugar, não saberia explicar qual, no entanto não haveria nem o porquê explicar os meios quando no fim acabei levando minha nuvem de imaginação à imagem dele.

Das imagens que eu tinha em mente, poucas não eram dele. E logo voltei minhas forças a tudo que tinha guardado em mim. Sobre a forma que via seus olhos me analisando — era o que eu pensava —, sobre o jeito que a água escorria pelos seus cabelos e deslizavam pelo seu corpo, sobre o jeito que a sua mandíbula estalava cada vez que contorcia a boca.

Eu nunca tinha experimentado nada. Nunca tinha tocado suavemente sua pele e deixado rastros de calafrio por onde passava. Nunca tinha beijado seus cílios gentilmente enquanto segurava seu rosto em minhas mãos tremendo de nervosismo. Nunca toquei com meus lábios em seus lábios e experimentado o quão suaves imaginava que eram. Enfim me perdi, do jeito que o fio de perversidade queria quando não consegui dormir.

Imaginar fazer essas coisas delicadas enquanto buscava o desejo carnal em meus toques pelo corpo dele me motivavam a continuar nessa linha. Ao pensar nessas situações, tinha plena noção de por onde minhas mãos iam. Parei de tentar algo por cima da calça de algodão. Afinal, precisava do puro e simples toque na minha pele. Precisava de contato, especificamente nesse momento.

Suspiros começaram a sair de minha boca. Às vezes o meu pensamento era apenas sobre corpos.


	3. Pés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**I**

Abotoava minha camisa com a mesma simplicidade que o vento batia nas cortinas do meu quarto. Havia escolhido uma camisa branca para aquele dia, como também fiz minha barba e cortei o cabelo. Olhava no espelho para reparar os mínimos detalhes da minha roupa, além de tentar procurar algum defeito em meu rosto.

Havia me arrumado como um príncipe, dono de montes de dinheiro que não tinha e nunca teria, mas estava bem, estava emanando elegância, assim como estaria o proprietário da festa.

Decidi que não vestiria um terno ou smoking para hoje. Iria apenas de camisa social. Iria de Sehun, um desarrumado sofisticado.

Sai do meu quarto e encontrei Kai na sala, vestindo algo similar ao que estava usando. Mas por cima de sua camisa social, estava o que eu decidi não usar. Kai parecia muito mais bonito que eu naquele traje, mas eu estava bem daquele jeito, me sentindo muito confortável.

— Vamos? — Kai me perguntou.

Concordei com um sorriso no rosto.

**II**

Chanyeol havia chegado em casa de manhã. Por sorte, estava acordado quando ouvi um carro estacionando em frente à casa. Pedi para que entrasse na garagem, e da janela do lado do passageiro, um rosto familiar mostrou-se com um enorme sorriso.

— Ei, Sehun — gritava.

Sorri sem mostrar os dentes, parado no batente da porta, acenando minimamente com a mão. Tinha que manter aparências, como um bom amigo.

Aliás, não é como se não fosse um, pois sim, sou. No entanto, tudo não deixava de ser inquietante. Esse âmago na garganta de quem parecia não ser de confiança e tinha muitas coisas colocadas por debaixo do tapete. Essa visão distorcida de quem era visto como um parceiro de longos momentos e eventualmente foi deixado de lado e compadecido com pequenos sorrisos para mostrar lealdade.

Era um pouco difícil não sentir ciúmes de Joohyun. Ela tinha um corpo bonito, envolto sempre de roupas soltas e leves que combinavam com seu humor estonteante. Seus olhos pareciam o céu de tão pacientes e fácil de se perder neles. Com certeza, para Chanyeol não cair em tentação era impossível. Eu não o criticava. Se de fato gostasse do grande mar que eram as mulheres, seria complicado resistir. Mas eu não gostava, e esse era o ponto.

Via em Chanyeol o que ele possivelmente via em Joohyun. Por um fato desse tamanho que era consequentemente triste saber que não poderia me perder em seu ser.

Chanyeol estacionou dentro da casa e entrei logo em seguida no cômodo. Sentia que estava quente e abafado, mas não sabia responder se era pela minha inquietação ou pelo clima.

Joohyun saiu do carro de biquini e uma saída de praia. Rodeou o carro até chegar perto de mim e me abraçar forte, enchendo meu corpo de afeto.

— Que saudades! — disse com os braços envolvendo meu pescoço e minha costa.

Apesar de todas as minhas reclamações, era ainda mais difícil sentir ciúmes tendo tamanho carinho perto de mim. Derreter envolto de amabilidade é uma obrigação, principalmente quando essa se nomeava como Joohyun.

**III**

Joohyun continuava a mesma de anos atrás. Seu cabelo parecia como ondas iluminadas pelo sol, e seu rosto ainda se assemelhava a um girassol, irradiando felicidade. Quando a vi com os cabelos presos, envolta de um grande véu virginal, mesmo com a maquiagem cobrindo sua face, observei os anos transparecendo nas marcas em sua pele. As mesmas marcas que Chanyeol tinha ao olhá-la no altar.

Kai estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão por detrás de nossos corpos sentados na cadeira de madeira, acariciando meus dedos como se dissesse que era tudo muito lindo, e que um dia ele poderia me ver envolvido com a felicidade que ambos tinham estampados em suas expressões.

**IV**

Almoçamos fora, como combinado. Joohyun e Chanyeol, e eu. Aquele mesmo trio de animais velhos sem dono. Joohyun continuava com aquela roupa de praia, e fez com que nós dois trocássemos também. “Vamos à praia depois do almoço”, dissera enquanto arrumava sua bolsa no quarto de casal. Não gostávamos muito de praia após o almoço, mas era primeira vez de Joohyun naquele ambiente dual que variava entre frio e calor, então aceitamos.

Eu e Chanyeol vestimos bermudas que cobriam nossas sungas. Após o meu desastre carnal da madrugada, quis permanecer com meus olhos longe dele. Para minha tristeza, ele pareceu não se incomodar com meu afastamento. Pensei por um momento que talvez ele fosse tocar meu ombro e dizer que sentia muito por ter convidado sua namorada para nos fazer companhia, afinal, seus trejeitos do dia anterior pareciam pedir desculpa pelo aparecimento repentino, mas nada fez.

Poderia listar várias coisas positivas de se morar perto do centro da ilha e logo, perto da praia abandonada. Um deles era que sempre estaríamos perto de tudo que quiséssemos. Ao sair, poderíamos voltar sem problemas para casa, assim como poderíamos emendar caminho e tocar a areia em nossas mãos.

Joohyun parecia animada em sentar em um amontoado de pedras após o almoço, e assim nós fizemos. Todo o momento pareceu uma pintura em minha cabeça: Joohyun segurando o chapéu e colocando os pés na água gelada, Chanyeol logo atrás colocando a palma de sua mão em frente aos olhos, e eu sentado na escada íngreme de pedras, observando os dois.

— Joohyun — chamou Chanyeol. — Você é médica... Acho que não é saudável vir à praia no sol de 13h.

Joohyun virou seu rosto para olhar seu namorado, mas primeiro parou os olhos em mim.

— Chanyeol — respondeu. — Às vezes eu preciso ser um pouco inconsequente.

**V**

Conheci Kai após o fim de semana que Joohyun foi para a casa de veraneio. Um dia Chanyeol me ligou, de repente. Assustado, atendi. Fazia tempo que ele não me ligava, e no máximo nos comunicávamos por mensagem. Chanyeol havia começado a tentar ser mais receptivo comigo.

— Oi.

— Se arruma, nós vamos sair — disse autoritário.

Havia acabado de chegar do meu trabalho, e era raro os momentos em que Chanyeol decidia sair comigo após o trabalho dele. Não entendi muito bem, mas me arrumei. Durante o caminho para o nosso encontro, ele me disse em seu carro.

— Eu conheci um cara, ele me lembra muito você. E talvez eu trabalhe com ele futuramente. — Ele me olhou. — Acho que se você estiver comigo vai me trazer sorte. Vocês conversam sobre quase as mesmas coisas. Disse para ele que você era meu sócio.

Após a explicação de Chanyeol, me senti como estava me sentindo antes de ouvi-lo falar: sem entender nada.

Kai era um homem simpático, e até hoje eu me pergunto o que Chanyeol viu nele que o achou parecido comigo. Depois que o conheci, me senti ofendido. Ele disse “é como se você tivesse olhando para um espelho, não é?” e eu respondi que não. Kai parecia um pouco tímido, e ele media muito as suas palavras. Se vestia como se fosse para um baile de formatura, e com certeza usava dos perfumes mais caros. Andava como se vivesse com medo de tudo e não soubesse como reagir caso se encontrassem com ele na rua ou o enchesse de elogios.

Eu não entendia o que tinha de parecido comigo.

Kai não se chamava de fato Kai, mas Chanyeol o chamava assim então preferi chamá-lo. Pensei que eu deveria tratá-lo com bastante formalidade, mas ele disse que preferia que utilizassem o apelido. No fim, às vezes me esqueço o nome real dele. Ele era apenas o Kai.

Após a nossa saída, Kai me chamou para conversar. Disse que havia me achado interessante, e que compartilhávamos muitos gostos em comum. E depois de um encontro veio mais um, e depois de mais um, veio outro em seguida. Quando parei para olhar para minha vida, recitava minhas dores para Kai. Dizia sobre Chanyeol e dizia sobre minha solidão.

Kai parecia não me aguentar, até o dia em que ele me deu um solitário.

**VI**

Todos resolveram descansar no horário que deveríamos ver o pôr do sol. Fazia calor, e estava deitado na minha cama, olhando para o teto e com as mãos fechadas em cima de minha barriga. Na cama ao lado, Chanyeol estava deitado de lado, com o corpo virado para a parede oposta.

Joohyun fora deitar no quarto de casal. Da última vez que vi os dois, antes de decidir relaxar na cama, Joohyun deitava-se em diagonal no quarto, com a barriga virada para o colchão. Uma inconsequente. E ao adentrar em meu quarto, vi o corpo de Chanyeol em sua cama. Aproximei-me de seu berço e reparei se estava de fato dormindo. Até onde olhei, estava.

Eu não dormia de tarde. Não tinha mais nada para fazer, além de mexer no celular, e não queria.

— Ei, Chanyeol — chamei.

Silêncio.

Eu queria conversar, e minhas mãos começaram a tremer à medida que pensava no que dizer em meu próprio monólogo.

Queria poder colocar isso em uma mensagem e enviar em um aplicativo de conversa para que ele pudesse ler, para que no fim eu apenas pudesse acabar com tudo. Mas eu estava com coragem, pelo menos achei que estava.

— Eu acho que você está dormindo. E mesmo se não estiver, eu queria que você não falasse nada, por favor — disse.

Fechei os olhos e apertei forte minhas mãos como em uma oração.

— Eu gosto muito de você. Não apenas como um amigo, não apenas como um companheiro, mas como uma paixão. Uma paixão daquelas que o estômago fica dançando quando você diz algo diretamente para mim. Daquelas que deixa o corpo parecendo febril cada vez que você me toca. Eu não acredito que estou falando isso... agora... eu me sinto um covarde.

“Eu esperei muito tempo, como dá pra ver... Mas hoje... Eu me senti feliz e triste. Eu amo a companhia de vocês dois, e só eu sei o quanto sou grato por ter vocês ao meu lado. Lembro daquele dia que fomos parar na delegacia às 5h da manhã porque a Joohyun, ainda estudante, levantou uma garrafa de vodka para um policial. Eu ri tanto depois...

“Mas algumas coisas começaram a me deixar triste. Eu não sei se você percebia o jeito que te olhava, tímido, como se eu carregasse uma montanha de vergonha na costa. Não era porque era extrovertido. Nunca fui, você sabe. Era porque estava na sua presença. Parecia que você me pegaria desprevenido a qualquer momento e me colocaria na parede para falar coisas que não queria.

“Céus, parece até que você é um valentão — eu ri.

Meus dedos começaram a doer pela pressão que exercia neles, mas deixei como estava. Eu queria amortecer isso no meu peito.

— Então... Se você me perguntasse “desde quando?”, eu diria “eu não sei”. Não responderia isso apenas por responder, ou porque desaprendi como dizer coisas perto de ti sem sentir medo, mas porque eu realmente não sei. Eu sinto que nunca te conhecerei por completo.

Ouvi um barulho e meus ouvidos pareceram tampar. O coração parou em minha boca e olhei para o lado. Chanyeol continuava do mesmo jeito de quando comecei a vomitar sentimentos.

— Que susto — disse apenas para mim.

Voltei a olhá-lo apenas para ver sua costa contraindo da respiração.

— Eu queria dizer que eu te amo. E eu sempre tive de medo de estragar as coisas, porque mesmo que eu seja empolgado, que eu cace coisas que me deixam feliz, eu ainda tenho medo dentro de mim... E não saber como dividir isso com alguém me dói. Principalmente quando meus dois melhores amigos não me ouviriam...

Apertei meus olhos. Senti que iria chorar, e não queria que minha voz afundasse em palavras irreconhecíveis.

— Jamais quis desprezar a amizade com vocês... E nem quero. É apenas... Eu falo as coisas sem pensar no que eu realmente gosto, pois penso que a felicidade dos outros se compara à minha. E queria que Joohyun se sentisse feliz aqui com você, enquanto eu não me sentia. Pensei que você fosse reparar nessas coisas. Esse era nosso lugar de passar um tempinho fora do mundo dos passos apressados e papeis jogados no chão. Pensei que você pudesse entender isso pela minha fala, pelo meu convite por telefone, pois somos amigos de longos anos, e você me entende... Ou entendia.

“Eu me sinto sozinho. Em casa é apenas eu no meu quarto, eu cuidando da casa, eu ouvindo meus pensamentos. Estar com você aqui é uma forma de fugir de mim, e me sentir imbatível, sentir que eu posso ser suficiente, não apenas para mim como para os outros.

“Quando você me perguntou sobre a minha sexualidade há anos atrás, no início da nossa adolescência, logo quando você começou a fumar, pensei que você tivesse entendido pelo meu olhar perdido nas coisas ao redor e minhas mãos fechadas em pulso, que eu não era como você. E pensei até que você me respeitava por não ter comentado mais nada nos anos que vieram. Mas é óbvio que você iria me respeitar, afinal, eu sou uma vela...

“Eu sou gay, apaixonado por você, e além disso, sou uma vela...

Sorri nervoso na cama e acabei batendo na cabeceira, derrubando o controle do ar. O barulho ressoou pelo quarto, e Chanyeol se movimentou na cama.

— O que foi que caiu? — perguntou, com os olhos semicerrados.

— Eu bati meu cotovelo e o controle caiu...

Chanyeol virou-se para ver o teto e imitou a posição que fazia. Levantou-se em seguida, indo para o banheiro. Ao voltar, me olhou como se pensasse em algo.

No fundo, eu não sabia o que eu queria. Se eu queria que ele tivesse escutado e sido um covarde como eu, ou se queria que ele tivesse de fato dormindo, então o covarde seria apenas eu.

— Ei — Chanyeol me chamou.

— Oi.

— Põe uma blusa. Vamos ver o pôr do sol. Vou deixar uma mensagem pra Joohyun avisando que não vamos demorar.

**VII**

Estava encostado na parede do lado de fora da festa de casamento de Chanyeol e Joohyun. Eu não me importei se minha camisa ficaria suja do que era a pintura que enfeitava o lado externo da casa de festas. Com as mãos nos bolsos e com o rosto levantando, observava a lua.

A noite estava linda.

Kai estava do lado de dentro, dançando com Joohyun e os outros convidados. Disse que iria pegar um vento, pois o ar condicionado do local estava irritando minha garganta.

— Sehun.

Ouvi me chamarem e olhei em direção à voz. Não era realmente preciso me virar para saber de quem era. Seu timbre grave denunciava.

— Chanyeol.

Ele se acomodou à parede como eu, e pôs as mãos nos bolsos como eu. Eu o olhava esperando o momento em que ele tiraria um cigarro e cobriria a boca para que o vento não levasse a chama do isqueiro embora, mas ele não o fez. As súplicas de Joohyun para que ele parasse haviam funcionado.

— O que você está achando da festa?

— Está perfeita. A cara dela.

Chanyeol riu.

— Ela foi muito cuidadosa com os detalhes.

— Típico.

O barulho dos grilos parecia uma orquestra digna de audiência naquele momento.

— Como está sendo o primeiro dia como um homem casado? — perguntei.

— Não sei... Como está sendo o... Desculpa, eu não sei quantos dias você está solteiro.

Olhei para ele com uma expressão mórbida, dando uma cotovelada logo em seguida.

— Eu estou bem sem alguém.

— E o Kai?

— O que tem ele?

Gosto de conversar sobre Kai. É muito fácil para mim procurar lembranças boas que envolvam ele. Chanyeol sabia disso. Quando Kai me convidou para sair, em um resquício de causar ciúmes no coração grande dele, fui recebido com montes de apoio e carinho.

— Digo... Vocês não estavam saindo...?

— Não sei.

— Você gosta dele?

Chanyeol, mesmo depois de me conhecer bem, continuava fazendo perguntas difíceis.

— Eu gosto da companhia dele.

— Então você gosta dele.

— Isso quer dizer indiretamente que eu gosto de você também, não?

Chanyeol pareceu pensar, e em seguida sorriu.

— Isso é bom, não é? — Seu sorriso parecia refletir com o brilho da lua. — Digo, nós somos melhores amigos. Para sempre.

Até hoje eu não sei se Chanyeol escutou minha confissão ou não. E mesmo que nós dois sejamos covardes, eu estou bem. Pensar sobre Chanyeol é pensar em coisas do passado, e tem coisas que merecem ser deixadas apenas como memória. E essa é a última vez que revisito a memória do Chanyeol como uma paixão.

Mas todos sabemos a minha relação com últimas vezes.

**Fim**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham entendido os nuances entre os nomes dos capítulos com o título e a minha proposta. Obrigade por lerem. <3


End file.
